


Requested Love

by WhisperingKage



Category: D.Gray-man, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kingdom Hearts, Tenjho Tenge, crossovers - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love can be many things but can it be requested? To be acted upon on a whim? Yes, yes it can. Come with me as we explore all the loves requested of Kagome. A series of oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tenjho Tenge: Soichiro

**Soichiro**

**Series:** **Tenjho Tenge**

* * *

Soichiro grunted as he ran down the hall, not away from his self proclaimed fiancé. Nope, he was running down the hall in the opposite direction of her, that was all. He sighed as he thought about her, she was a nice girl and was beautiful in her own right, but she was not his type. But she just wouldn't take no for an answer, not only was she to bull headed but her family traditions wouldn't let her. Then again it wasn't like he wanted to happen upon her in the school showers, he didn't want to see her naked. Nope, but since he had, according to her he was now her fiancé.

He blinked as he noticed someone running towards him, did she get ahead of him? He blinked, no that wasn't her but the new girl and she too looked like she was running away from something or someone. Either way they were on a crash course. He quickly skid to stop, grateful for his hours of training and stopped just short of slamming into her. Sadly she, like the boy who had transferred into the school last week, was not a martial artist and therefore could not stop herself from slamming into him.

He grunted as he small body collided with his own…small build, though he was slightly surprised by the small amount of muscles in her arms, was she an archer? He blinked as she looked up at him and then back towards the way she was coming and paled as "Kagome-san!" echoed towards them. He to took that time to look back at the way he was coming a resounding "Soichiro -koi!" He to paled.

They looked at each other and instantly a sense of understanding and companionship resounding through them. They looked around for an escape route and grinned as they both spotted the janitors closet at the same time. They quickly reached for the door, their hands brushing as they pulled it open and…rested in the closet. Nope they were not hiding, not at all. Both of them held their breath as their pursuers met in the hall, both asking questions about their chosen 'prey'. They let out relived breaths when their pursuers left to continue the search together.

He grinned and looked up at Kagome, who was grinning herself and before they could blink they both burst out laughing. It was spontaneous and made no sense but it was okay, in fact it was fun. It was nice to be able to relax without worry of their stalkers er self proclaimed suitors showing up. Once he stopped laughing he took his time to appraise the young woman mere inches away from him. She was small in stature, pale, and had long black hair. In short she was a true Japanese beauty, save for the piercing blue eyes, they were beautiful and seemed to draw him in.

He blushed when he realized she was 'checking him out' as well. He blinked as they sat in a semi uncomfortable silence, something he couldn't stand so he decided to break it. "Sooo….who was chasing you?" He grinned as she blushed.

"Hojo…he's more like a stalker. That's not to say he's not a nice guy…but…this is the second school he's followed me to." He blinked at how nonchalantly she said it. The boy was a certified stalker and she just took it in stride. Then again he had grown semi used to his self proclaimed fiancé. They was kinda just there…lurking in the shadows. "So…what about you?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Self pro-claimed fiancé." He smirked at her as she blinked at him. "Oh, well…hm…" He grinned at her stunned look. "Weird I know, but hey you have a stalker." She laughed lightly. "That's true. It seems were both in the same boat." He nodded, enjoying how easy it was to talk with her. "Yup…so the next time they have us cornered…." She grinned up at him. "We help each other out?"

He nodded. "Yup. Oh! By the way my names Soichiro." She blushed and held out her hand. "Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." He eagerly clasped his hand in hers. "This looks like the start of a beautiful friendship." She nodded. "Indeed it does…do you think the coast is clear?"

He shrugged, not really wanting to face their self proclaimed suitors so soon. "I say we wait a few more minutes." She nodded knowing exactly what he was thinking.


	2. D. Gray Man: Kanda

** Kanda **

**Series: D. Gray Man**

* * *

Kagome rolled her eyes as her lover picked on poor Allen really the boy had enough self confidence issues as it was but did her lover really have to call him a bean sprout? She sighed as she stalked over to them grabbing her lover by his long black hair and yanking on it. "Leave him alone dear." She smiled at Allen as he snickered, her lover flailing about trying to free his hair.  
  
"Kagome…" She smiled and tugged on his hair a bit more, "Yes my dear Kanda?" She giggled and winked at Allen as he ran off to go catch up with his own lover. She smiled and let go of his hair clasping her hands behind her back as he turned to face her. He scoffed at her his eyes softening a little, "Why did you do that?" She smiled innocently, "Why did you pick on Allen?" He blinked and answered, "Because it's fun…?"  
  
She smiled and nodded, "Well then…I had the same reasons." She giggled lightly as he gave her a blank stare. "Kagome." She smiled as she grabbed his hand and lead him away from the cafeteria. "Now, now my dear no need to get your panties in a bunch I was sent to get you anyway." She grinned happily as he intertwined their fingers. How things had changed when they had first starting going out he had issues with public affection. Yet here they were two months later holding hands in public heck sometimes he even kissed her in public!  
  
"Earth to Kagome." She blushed as she looked at her bemused lover, "Sorry…anyway I was sent to get you, you have babysitting duty today." She smiled at him in sympathy as he groaned. No one liked getting babysitting duty aka training the new recruits. Especially not Kanda…he did not have the patience for it…at all. So she was going to help him!  
  
"Just freaking great." She smiled as he huffed his face set in a grim scowl. "Now, now dear don't get so glum you're going to scare the new recruits." He scoffed, "Good." She smiled lightly and dragged him towards the training grounds. "Come on love put a smile on! This is going to be fun!" He grunted and nodded.  
  
How wrong she was…it was two hours later and she was glaring at her lover. He was ruthless in their training session. All because a new recruit had hit on her…and things had just gone from bad to worse…needless to say Kanda would not be stuck with babysitting duty for a very long time. The recruits wouldn't be able to handle it…nether would their compound.  
  
She smiled lightly as he hovered around her and glared at the recruits as they slunk off in shame and pain. It was kind of cute that he was openly being jealous and she knew the feeling all to well. She scowled lightly thinking about the blond bimbo who had tried to hit on her Kanda a month ago. So she couldn't blame him for what he was feeling.  
  
She shook her head as she grabbed his hand making him look at her in confusion. She smiled coyly at him and stole a quick kiss from him. "I'll be waiting in our room. After you're done cleaning up your little mess…" She glanced at the strewn about training equipment and smiled at him, "Do hurry on up."  
  
She giggled lightly at the small grin that spread across his face as he nodded and got to work. She shook her head lightly as she made her way to their room to get ready for a whole different kind of work out. She grinned happily as she walked down the halls a small bounce in her step. Maybe she should volunteer him for babysitting duty more often.


	3. Gokusen: Shin Sawada

**Shin Sawada**

**Series: Gokusen**

**Beta: Sable Scribe**

* * *

 

Kagome sighed as she waited next to the gates of her best friend's school. They had been best friends since childhood, because their fathers were best friends. It also helped that they were next door neighbors.

She fidgeted with her school bag, which was held in front of her, as some rather scary looking boys exited the school. Why did Shin love to dilly dally? Then again he warned her not to wait for him after school anymore, not after that senior picked on her.

She shivered at the thought of the scary boy and his crew. Of course Shin had come to her rescue, having red hair meant he got picked on a lot as a kid hence his fighting skills were up to par. Plus being the son of a high ranking police official didn't help any. Either way she hoped she never ran into those guys again.

She sighed as the wind blew tossing around her shoulder length black hair around her face. She gasped lightly, her hair getting caught in the light lip gloss on her pink plush lips. She quickly brought a small pale hand to push the few strands of hair behind her ear.

She blinked when she realized everyone was looking at her. She blushed, did Shin have to go to an all boys school? She looked down at the ground, her face tinted a light red, why did her school have such revealing uniforms?

She hated the knee length dark green skirt and the tight white shirt plus the dark red ribbon only made it worse, trying right above her chest. All in all she felt and looked like a moe girl that had walked right out of a manga.

She hated it.

It also didn't help that she was so small! Literally she stood no taller than five feet, her whole body was smaller than most. Shin always called her pocket sized when they were younger and sadly the nick name stuck. She was known as pocket sized Kagome. She huffed lightly at the nickname. She was not pocket sized! The rest of the world was just too big.

She blinked when someone stopped in front of her, a familiar pair of sneakers met her gaze and she smiled as she looked up. Her smile faded when she met his cold hard gaze, he was mad. She glanced down at her feet, her long eyelashes hiding her deep blue eyes. "Hi Shin-kun."

He didn't reply, instead he was busy glaring at each and every boy that so much as looked in her direction. And boy were they looking! Every single male, student and teacher alike, were gazing at her like she was a sex toy. They were eye raping his Kagome and he did not like it!

This was why he told her to stop waiting for him after school. He would much rather walk the few blocks to her all girls school and meet up with her there before walking home. Yes, he Shin Sawada would put up with his fan girls if only so she wouldn't, unknowingly, have to put up with her fan boys.

Kagome shyly glanced up at him, making her fanboys cry out in joy at how cute she looked, and offered him a small smile. "Shin-Kun…we should get going….Tou-san said we were going to have sushi for dinner…" She trailed off as gossip broke out around them. Were boys really as bad as girls when it came to gossiping?

Shin mentally yelled as the rumors began, he could hear them plain as day. "Shins living with that hotty?" He grit his teeth. "LUCKY! Having such a cute little sister!" His eyebrow twitched in anger. "Now wonder he never wants us to come over!" He girt his teeth at the last one, his control waning. "I would so tap that!"

That was it he quickly grabbed a startled Kagome's hand and pulled her into his arms, slamming his mouth over hers. He pulled away a few seconds later, Kagome was still in a daze, and glared at all the boys watching with gapped mouths. "This is mine." With that he dragged a still stunned Kagome along behind him.

Kagome blinked out of her stupor and smiled to herself as she moved to keep pace with Shin, her fingers curling around his. Operation get Shin to admit his feelings had worked! YA-TA! Well in a way it worked and that's all that mattered!

Shin's teacher, Kumiko, was right! The only way to get the stubborn boy to even remotely admit his feelings was to force his hand! Which they had and she had a feeling things would only get better from here on out! She so owed Kumiko lunch!


End file.
